


Lights

by ineedalotofmeat



Series: Lights [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, 只有肉没有剧情, 女装, 女装Chris, 女装Zach, 短篇肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedalotofmeat/pseuds/ineedalotofmeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第一次尝试穿着女装出门的Chris到了酒吧，他遇到了和自己一样穿着女装的Zach。干柴烈火，只欠啪啪。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> 这只是一篇，PWP，如TAGS所说。  
> 女装攻和女装受——虽然其实我很想他们都穿女装啦，长发啦牛仔裙啦白衬衫啦黑色窄裙啦还有丝袜什么的……  
> 本来应该还有一点小肉片，但是我发现没有也挺好的。  
> 酒吧里那种用昏暗的红色灯光的洗手间真是迷之色情，我很喜欢。  
> 标题取自Ellie Goulding的《Lights》，推荐食用本文的BGM是Darren Hayes的《Insatiable》。  
> 希望吃得愉快:D

Chris用右手的食指拨弄了一下自己额前的乱发。

长发打理起来非常麻烦——Chris一直知道，但他今天比往常更加紧张，他的手指不停地在发丝上动个不停，他试着将那缕停留在额前的乱发整理到额头的右侧，他想让它们自然地被自己拢到耳后——他用食指和中指夹着那缕发丝理到了自己的耳朵后方。

感觉到手中触感的Chris有些烦躁地呼了口气，他透过面前的镜子看到自己额前的碎发小幅度在呼气的作用下晃了晃。

它们——它们不该这样干燥而僵硬，它们应该更加柔软。Chris印象中女孩子的发丝不该是这种触感，他有些失望地想要用手指弄乱自己好不容易整理好的发丝，但最终Chris的手指只是停在了假发的发顶，他的手指没有粗鲁地将假发拿走。

或许Chris应该顶着自己原来的短发出门？不，那看起来更蠢——

Chris的左手摸了摸自己脸颊，他的指腹能感觉到那些自己擦抹在脸上的化妆品留下的印记。他希望他化的妆看起来不是很粗糙……他现在只差涂上那支口红了。

他还记得自己第一眼看到那只口红的时候站在一边的女性上前询问了他一句，“打算给女朋友买份礼物吗？”

“是啊。”

那是一份他为自己准备的礼物——一支鲜红的口红。他缓缓用手指转动口红银色的末端，他的手指在颤抖着——他看着自己将那银色外壳包裹着的鲜艳红色涂抹慢慢在自己的嘴唇上。

他的眼睛无法离开他粉红色的唇瓣渐渐被红色反复涂抹覆盖的样子。他闻到了口红特有的香气，他感觉到了唇瓣上那略微柔软的触感——

Chris将口红放在了一边，他抬起头直视着镜中的自己。

他微微张开鲜红的唇瓣，轻声地叹息。

“天啊……”

Chris感觉到自己的眼睫毛正在颤抖，涂上了睫毛膏的睫毛感觉有些干燥，这让他总是想要伸手去揉眼睛，但他忍住了。

Chris知道自己看起来很可笑。

他试着动了动脚趾，但它们被挤在女式高跟鞋小小的前端，它们无法像他穿着皮鞋或是运动鞋时那样自然地上下动弹。它们——会在他试着快步走路的时候感到不适，但Chris忍住了。他不安地将身上的黑色外套裹紧了自己，在迈步进入酒吧的时候他下意识吞咽着唾液湿润干涩的喉咙。

密封的酒吧内和路边那些暴露的白色路灯不同，里面闪烁的灯光和昏暗让这样打扮的Chris感觉到了安全。他感觉到那些挂在天花板上的绿色和紫色灯光闪烁着交错着照耀在他身上，但它们并没有揭穿他实际上不存在的胸前的凸起，也没有揭穿他两腿间的不平坦——

Chris听到自己在这昏暗的酒吧内大声喘息的声音，它在每一次震耳欲聋的音乐声将鼓点传到他的胸口时从他的嘴巴里大声发出。和室外的寒冷不同，室内让他有种闷热的感觉，他小心地脱下了自己外套——他很好，室内那么昏暗，没人看得出他身上穿着的女式白衬衫看起来一点不适合他——

没有人像是把他当作怪胎那样一直盯着他看个不停，他甚至看到有男人笑着对他举了举酒杯像是在打招呼。

Chris下意识勾了勾自己鲜红的嘴唇，礼貌地回应了对方一个笑容，他在自己给予对方太多暗示前挪开了视线。

Chris试着看了看自己的周围，他现在还没有勇气和那些站在酒吧中央热舞的人们紧贴在一起，他选择去了另一边至少角落还有点空位的吧台。

“想要喝点什么吗？”在震耳欲聋的背景音乐下吧台里的侍应探头凑近了Chris以便听清客人的要求，这让他差点想要后退几步躲开对方。

Chris点了点头，他小心地凑近对方的耳朵。

“好的，一杯冰茶给美丽的小姐！”

侍应生笑着站直身体，转过身去拿自己的工具。

Chris弯了弯嘴角，他不该穿着女人的衣服站在吵杂的酒吧里感到舒适的不是吗？

“嘿，你的口红非常好看。”

Chris转过头看向在自己耳边大声说出这句话的人。

“告诉我，”Zach笑着将Chris推到厕所单间的墙壁上，他将自己的左腿挤入Chris穿着窄裙的两腿，用大腿根部粗鲁地磨蹭着Chris的勃起，“你的内裤是什么颜色，Chris？”

Chris下意识仰头吐出一声喘息，“哈啊，我猜那该你自己来——发现，不是吗？”他笑着将双手环在Zach的脖子上，他的手指摸到了对方深色的长发发尾，他摸到了和自己假发一样的手感，这让他下意识对着Zach露出了微笑，“你的头发是深色吗，Zach？”

“噢，那问得有点太早了，Chris，”Zach咬上了Chris的嘴唇。

Chris尝到了对方的粉红色唇彩和自己的红色唇膏的味道，它们闻起来就像焦糖一样甜蜜，但尝起来就像没有味道的奶油，Chris感觉到有什么粘腻的东西混合着他们交织的唾液蔓延在舌尖上。

Chris紧闭着眼睛发出一声模糊的低吟——他正和一个自己认识了不过二十分钟的男人将舌尖紧贴缠绕着彼此，那种温热湿润的触感蹭过他的舌尖和口腔的内壁，Chris感觉到自己本来就不够大的内裤布料正勒紧着自己的阴茎。

Zach深吸了一口气，他吸吮了一下Chris的上唇作为慢下节奏的暗示，Chris那瞬间差点想让自己咬断Zach的舌头。

“呼——你知道吗，Chris，你的嘴唇——”Zach在离开前像是安慰他一样地又轻轻吮吻了一下Chris的上唇，“我看到你的时候就觉得，你的嘴唇很性感。”他垂下眼睛看着Chris的嘴唇，“让我想要……尝尝它。”

Zach的右手拇指轻柔地擦了擦Chris的嘴角，Chris让自己的嘴唇追逐上对方的手指，他轻轻含住有些咸涩的拇指指尖，他还能尝到对方指尖上那层无味的粘腻。

Chris听到了Zach深吸一口气的声音，他垂下眼睛用牙齿咬住了对方的指腹。

Zach嘴巴上几乎没残留下什么粉红色了，Chris猜他自己的嘴唇说不定也是如此，他们都忙着把对方嘴巴上的颜色吃下肚子了——Zach如Chris希望的那样再一次啃咬上他的嘴唇。

感谢他们彼此相同的兴趣，他们现在身上没有穿着牛仔裤也没有在牛仔裤上套上皮带，他们身上穿着的裙子只需要一个纽扣和拉链——Zach炽热的手指忙着钻入Chris的衬衫和窄裙之间的缝隙摸上那细细的拉链，他解开那个碍事的纽扣然后粗鲁地拉下拉链。

Chris感觉到自己的窄裙掉在了厕所的地上，凉风现在吹到了自己被黑色丝袜包裹着的屁股上，他不知道那是不是他的错觉。

“操，”Zach咬上Chris的脖子，这让Chris下意识颤抖着呻吟了一声，“操，你不该穿黑色丝袜的，你知道你的翘屁股看起来是什么样吗？”

“我——我看不到，你这白痴。”Chris的手指摸上对方牛仔裙的拉链。

“操，我真该带你开个房间，然后把你压在镜子上——”

“操你的！”Chris生气地扯下对方的拉链，他摸到包裹着对方性器的女式内裤时根本没有想到什么，他只感觉到对方勃起的性器蹭过自己手背上那几乎要让他缩回手的热度，“操……”

“你很白吗，Chris？那你真不该穿黑色丝袜——”

Chris听到了什么声音，他愣着没有动弹自己想着要去摸对方老二的手指，“我——操你的！你刚刚撕开了我的丝袜吗？！”Chris刚大喊完就听到对方有力的手指用力拍了一下他的屁股。

“对，我撕开了你的丝袜，因为我想脱掉你的内裤而我没有那个耐心脱完你的裙子以后再脱你的黑丝袜——”Zach低笑一声，“你穿着……黑色的蕾丝内裤，啊哈。”

“……什么，”Chris抬眼看向Zach，“你想说什么吗？”

“对，”Zach的手指顺着Chris丝袜被撕开的大口摸上Chris的大腿内侧，灵巧的食指顺着小小的柔软布料摸上Chris被包裹在内的跳动着的性器，“我想说……我想让你穿着这条内裤，从后面操你，但我觉得我应该在你同意后再这么做。”

Chris下意识停止了自己的呼吸，他微微张开着湿润红肿的嘴唇，他的手指下意识抓住Zach身上穿着的那件棉质长衫的衣摆。

“你觉得怎么样，Chris？”

那层薄薄的蕾丝正勒着Chris的臀瓣，他的身体下意识因为臀肉感觉到的不适而挣扎着扭动起来。

“嘿，嘿——”Zach从Chris的身后凑近他的右耳，“别乱动，让我好好摸摸你的屁股……”

Chris的额头抵着自己靠在厕所间墙壁上的前臂，他感觉到自己涂了睫毛膏的眼睫毛扫过自己前臂的皮肤，他还能感觉到身后的男人正用右手将他的内裤扯向一边，掰开他的臀瓣。

操，他真的感觉到了凉风正吹过他的屁股，包括那个隐秘的穴口。Chris甚至从太阳穴的地方感觉到了自己心脏的跳动——他现在正穿着女人的衣服，被另一个穿着女人衣服的男人压在酒吧厕所的墙壁上——

Zach发出低声的喘息，他将炽热的老二挤入Chris的臀缝，他挺动着自己的腰部让那跳动的肉柱在Chris的臀缝里缓慢地上下磨蹭，“操……”

Chris张开嘴巴，他想要呻吟出声——这甚至不是前戏，只是模拟着性交那样磨蹭，他就感觉到自己被蕾丝内裤紧紧背着的阴茎开始溢出前液。

“Zach——”Chris伸手抓住对方抚摸着自己腰侧的左手，按上自己平坦的胸部，“摸我，摸摸我你这个混蛋——”

“噢，”Zach舔上Chris的耳垂，他的舌尖舔过Chris的耳洞再到他柔软的耳廓。“混蛋？”他的手指顺着Chris敞开的衬衣摸上Chris带着胸罩的胸口，他的手指挤入胸罩的内里揉弄起Chris的乳尖。

胸罩的带子勒紧了Chris的胸腔，那轻微的不适混合着胸部被揉弄的快感让他忍不住吸了口气。

“对，你这个现在还不操我的混蛋——”

“噢，我会操你的，一点也不礼貌的Chris，”Zach的手指再一次挤压着Chris已经挺立起来的乳尖，“我会操进你的屁股里，用我的老二顶到你的屁股深处让你尖叫，然后每一个进这间厕所的人都会因为你的叫声而兴奋起来——”

Chris在Zach的手指进入自己时发出一声混合着哭泣的呻吟。

Chris Pine不想成为女人。他仅仅是——他猜自己仅仅是在穿着女性的衣物时感觉到安全而已，远比清晨时刻从自己的床上醒来更加安全。

被撕开的安全套包装掉落在Chris穿着高跟鞋的右脚边上，他下意识垂下眼睛看向脚边。包装暴露出湿润的内里，在洗手间里暗红色的灯光下亮起微弱的反光。

“Zach……”Chris抬起头，他挺起自己的胸口迎上Zach揉捏着他平坦胸部的动作，“你喜欢接吻吗？”

Zach笑着在Chris回头时在他没有了红色唇膏的唇瓣上轻吻了一下。

“我他妈的爱死亲你了。”

Chris看着Zach在昏暗的红色灯光照耀下看起来像是黑色的眼睛时大概想到了什么——但在Zach的龟头缓慢地推入他已经柔软的屁股里时那些想法变成了一片空白。

男人——Zach的呼吸，他舌尖上残留的长岛冰茶的味道，他扯开Chris的内裤按揉着臀肉的手掌的温度，他揉捏着Chris胸部的感觉——这些成了Chris现在能感受到的一切。

“嘿，”Zach缓慢地将性器推入到更深处的地方，他缓慢地挺动着自己的胯部，重重吐出一口气，“你猜，这会把你的屁股勒出一条印子吗？”

“什、什么？”Chris下意识在Zach的嘴唇离开自己时舔了舔湿润的唇瓣，他几乎快感觉不到自己红肿的嘴唇了，操，他不想离开Zach的嘴唇。

“你的蕾丝内裤。”

“噢，”Chris喘息着才想起自己实际上臀肉还是感觉到了疼痛，但它现在更像是成了快感的一部分，“噢，我猜，它会，坏掉……你把它的皮筋弄断了——啊！”

“噢——”Zach低吟一声，“操，你的屁股真紧。”

“操你的——”Chris倒吸一口气，Zach的阴茎全部插了进来，Chris感觉自己就好像暴露在白色的日光灯下，那根老二像是彻底打开了他，顶弄到自己的身体里，“操，Zach……哈——”

“你知道吗，”Zach喘息着，他手指反复揉捏起Chris的臀肉，“如果勒出印子来了，我会帮你舔的。”

“什——”

“我会帮你舔到它不痛为止，你有我的承诺了——”

“Zach——”

去你的！——这句话被Chris咬在了舌尖，Zach正粗鲁地把阴茎从他的屁股里拔出来，湿润的安全套蹭过Chris的内壁，那种粗糙柔软的触感拉扯过他的神经，他的手指试着抠入冰冷的墙壁但指腹只是重重滑过那里留下现在的Chris根本感觉不到的钝痛。

“下次你该别穿黑丝袜——”Zach的胯部再次重重撞上Chris的臀部，“那很容易让人兴奋。”

“哈，哈啊——”Chris闭上眼睛，他的汗珠正流过他发热的眼角。他的睫毛膏搞不好会化开——Chris迷迷糊糊地想着。

“嘿，嘿，Zach，”Chris在Zach的手指离开他的乳尖后下意识跟着对方的手指抚摸上自己的阴茎，就算Zach没有弄坏他的内裤他也该扔掉这条内裤了——他不停溢出前液的老二已经毁了这条黑色蕾丝内裤，“你的睫毛膏——会化开吗？”

“什么？”Zach喘息着问他。Chris快要为此感叹了，他们两人是怎么在这场闷热的厕所性爱里有时间搅动脑浆来思考的？“噢，睫毛膏——”Zach的右手用力扣着Chris的腰侧，他将自己一下一下深深地顶入Chris的屁股里。“这可是酒吧——大家都会出汗，都会搞点偷偷摸摸的动作——没人会奇怪的，操，我喜欢你屁股咬我的感觉——”

Chris发出了一声短促的呻吟，他不知道自己究竟是因为对方的龟头顶上了自己的前列腺还是因为他听到了有人打开隔壁洗手间的门而下意识紧张才发出这呻吟。

操他的。

Chris闭上眼睛，他的左手学着Zach抚摸自己的样子用食指和中指挤入胸罩的边缘，用指腹粗鲁地碾磨过挺立的乳尖。

“哈，Zach，更用力地摸我的老二——”

“你这贪心的家伙，”Zach笑着将喘息吹拂在Chris敏感的耳边，“来，夹紧你的小屁股，Chris，我的老二想要你用力地夹我——”

“好的，Zach——”Chris发出一声呜咽，他晃动着自己的臀部在Zach的手指间更快地挺动。Zach的身上大概有香水味，在Zach向Chris搭话的时候他闻到了对方身上甜甜的女式香水味，但Chris现在只闻到男人精液的味道。

“Zach，求你了，Zach——”

“Chris，告诉我，你喜欢接吻吗，Chris，你喜欢吗？”

Chris听到了那些模糊的鼓点声，他抬起自己沾满前液的右手向后揽上Zach的脖子。

“操你的，Zach，”Chris喘息着咬上Zach像是打算大笑的嘴唇，上面已经一点唇彩都没有了，全被他们吃掉了，他们这两个贪吃鬼——Chris伸长舌头去吮吸Zach嘴巴里的唾液。

Zach的胯部重重撞上Chris的臀肉，他听到他们肉体碰撞在一起的声响，然后他听到了其他人做爱的声音，和他们一样，完全没有想到应该压低声音或是偷偷摸摸操弄。

“你瞧，”Zach舔去Chris嘴角的唾液，“不是什么奇怪的，不是吗？”他笑着再一次啃咬上Chris的嘴唇，他一点也不在乎Chris几乎快要被接吻的快感和被操的快感折磨到哭出来。

“你——Zach——哈——”Chris本能地在性器绷紧的时候闭紧自己的双眼，他没法控制顺着自己嘴角溢出的唾液，他的胯部正迎合着Zach的手指动作前后动着——

他们射精的时候可比其他人的动静小多了。

Chris喘息着，他猜自己大概尖叫了或者低吼了或者什么——他不是很记得，他的身体还在为那强烈的快感而颤栗着，Zach也射了，他跳动的阴茎正一抖一抖地在他屁股里缓慢地前后动着。

“嘿……”Chris无力地用额头抵着墙壁，“我尖叫了吗？”

“……噢，你性感的嘴唇。”Zach试着缓和自己的喘息，他张大着嘴巴把下巴抵在Chris的肩膀上，紧贴着Chris湿润的耳垂，“我就顾着亲它了，我们没能成功发出叫声。”

“噢，”Chris应了一声，“那……挺好的。”

Zach没让他的老二在Chris的屁股里呆太久，他提醒了一声Chris后就拔了出来，背对着Zach还忙着喘息的Chris没听到对方拉起拉链的声音。

男人的舌头舔上Chris臀肉的时候他差点真的尖叫出声。

“什——”

“嘿，放松——”Zach的手掌拍了一下Chris的屁股，“放松。”

“搞什么——”Chris疑惑地回头看向自己的身后。

Zach正蹲着——蹲在他的屁股前，他的嘴唇正停留在内裤留下的勒痕正上方。

“……Zach？”

“我承诺你——对吧？”

Zach是个喜欢信守承诺的混账。

Chris醒来以后他发现昨晚被自己和Zach丢在地上的上衣和窄裙已经——他猜只有干洗店才能拯救它们了。他的内裤还有救——它能勉强穿在身上，只要Chris走到楼下成功打到车——

Chris选择把那件可以报废的黑色内裤丢在地上，他钻到大棉被里将它裹紧自己——比起考虑怎么回去，他现在更想在这舒适安全的被窝里多睡两个小时——他昨晚一直忙着被Zach咬屁股。

Chris刚刚将那舒适的棉被裹紧自己，并且找到了一个舒服的睡姿，打算做个美梦——然后有人掀开了他的被子。

“嘿，你该起床了，懒猪。”

Chris回头看了一眼站在床边的Zach，和昨晚不同，他现在正穿着普通的男式T恤和棉制长裤。

Chris眯起眼睛看了看对方，然后他翻个身又把棉被裹紧自己，“不。”他回答。

“嘿——先喝点水，然后穿上衣服，我们一起吃个早饭？昨晚喝了不少，你得吃点东西。”

“噢——”吃的东西成功让Chris睁开了眼睛，他撑起身回头看向Zach，“你能借我两件衣服吗？”

“嗯哼？”Zach笑着推开了一点棉被然后坐到了床上，“你想要借我的衣服。”

“……我不可能全裸着在你家的餐厅吃早饭。”

“我可以帮你端过来。”

“……好的，然后我得回去，你想让我全裸着回去吗？”

Zach微笑了一下，“等会我把你的衣服送去干洗店洗一下，”他凑近Chris亲了一下他的脸颊，“晚上我送你回去，Chris。”

Zach在亲吻了他的脸颊后没有退开，他的左手抚摸着Chris的脸颊，像是打算就着这他们之间的鼻尖只有几厘米的距离一直看着Chris。

“你想……送我回去。”

“对。”

Zach的拇指抚摸过Chris的眼角，它顺着皮肤的纹路缓缓向下摩挲。

Chris闭上了眼睛。

“……好，晚上……你送我回去，我可以请你吃我家楼下的三明治。”

“我相信一定很好吃。”Zach低头再次亲吻了Chris的额头。


End file.
